The present invention relates to polymeric compositions comprising at least one polyolefin and a compatibilizer and/or a modifier.
Stereoregular polypropylene and in particular isotactic polypropylene enjoys widespread usage throughout the industry. For example, isotactic polypropylenes, polymeric blends as well as plastic materials based on isotactic polypropylene are applied for the manufacture of films, fibers, bodies, foams, adhesives, coverings, and the like. The manufacture of isotactic polypropylene such as by metallocomplex catalysis polymerization reaction is well known in the art.
The manufacture of syndiotactic polypropylene and atactic polypropylene is also well known in the art. Due to their material properties, however, the latter two materials as such do not lend themselves to widespread industrial usage.
Isotactic polypropylene is a highly crystalline polymer. Accordingly, isotactic polypropylene is a brittle, stiff material with high tensile strength. It can be processed successfully without thermal destruction due to its low melting point. For the alteration of the material properties, however, for example a platicizer is required. Syndiotactic polypropylene is also a highly crystalline polymer but syndiotactic polypropylene is very difficult to process thermally because of its high melting point. Atactic polypropylene is amorphous at room temperature and accordingly has poor mechanical properties and is sticky at room temperature.
It is a generally known technique to form compositions of polymers having different properties in order to adjust the material properties of the individual polymers. It is particularly desirable to mix polymers of the same monomer but with differing stereo chemistry. However, in the case of polyolefins and in particular in the case of polypropylene the known polymers having differing stereo chemistry are completely immiscible.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a polymeric composition which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art polymeric compositions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a polymeric composition in which the material properties such as impact resistance, elasticity, and extensibility of the basic polymeric can be adjusted by adding a variable amount of the same polymer with a different stereo chemistry, in particular with a polymeric composition comprising a polyolefin, preferably polypropylene.
It is a further object the present invention to provide a polymeric composition which comprises a first component and a second component which are immiscible and which comprises a third component acting as a compatibilizer to stabilize the polymeric composition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for blending two immiscible polymeric materials such as two polyolefins, in particular polypropylenes with differing stereo chemistry.
The present invention provides a polymeric composition comprising a first component and a second component, said first component being a first polymeric material comprising C2 to C20 linear or branched stereoregular polyolefins, characterized in that said second component is a second polyolefinic homopolymer having an isotacticity within the range of 25% to 60% of [mmmm] pentad concentration.